


[Podfic] She Wore Gloves

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bartender's got this great story. Grab a beer and siddown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] She Wore Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She Wore Gloves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597112) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> I love this pairing and have no idea why it is so rare. Thanks to Jenn for taking a chance and letting me record it!

[She Wore Gloves](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/8596.html)  
Rating: PG-13  


Length: 00:15:25  
Download (right click to save): [MP3|15.57 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?cdudctautb7g3qm)  



End file.
